


Sparks fly, no matter where I am with you.

by honeyfuls



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfuls/pseuds/honeyfuls
Summary: Peter falls down the stairs and Michelle questions him on how the hell he didn't die, and it results in her being thrown off a roof.





	Sparks fly, no matter where I am with you.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by something i found on tumblr, enjoy!

Peter Parker was walking Michelle Jones back to her apartment. Of course she lived on the 11th floor.

Michelle insisted that they take the stairs, saying: "My bony legs need some muscle." He shrugged in response, not particularly worried about climbing 11 flights of stairs. 

 

That was _before_ he slipped like the clumsy idiot he is and fell down two flights of stairs.

The two were walking back from the library after working on a AP History project together. They had partnered up because the only other option available was Flash, and they both were aware of how that would go down. As a result, MJ and Peter decided to work together after school from 4-5:30. "May makes dinner at six," explained Peter. 

"This workout difficult, loser?" He is trailing behind her to make it seem like he was _not_ bitten by a radioactive spider and has enhanced agility. He heaves. "Yeah! Phew, totally." He wipes a hand across his brow as if he's sweating. "Cut the crap Peter, I see you in gym. You have _got_ to have abs by now. What's your secret?"

_His secret? His secret? Oh no, does she know?_

"Uh what?" He responds, dumbfounded. Oh God, what if she knows? What if-

She sighs, stopping for a moment at the top of the 9th flight. "I mean, what's your secret? How do you stay in shape?" He stares at her, stumbling his words and his feet. "You have a secret, I'll find it out, just wait." She teases. 

Before he knows it he stumbles a bit too far and falls down not one, but two flights of stairs. A shriek emits from Michelle. "Peter! Peter!" She races down the stairs, finding him trying to stand. "I guess," He coughs. "I guess you could say I've.. _fallen for you_."

She gasps. "You literally just fell down two flights of stairs how are you even alive-" He stands, wiping his hands on his pants. "Uhhh, luck?" Michelle furrows her brows. "What? _Luck_?" She gives him a look that says: "What the hell?" 

Peter knows he's in trouble now. Any normal person would get injured or even worse-die falling down just one staircase. But two? That has to be boggling MJ's mind.

"And you made a joke? Is your head okay? Maybe you have a concussion-or maybe you are bleeding internally-" She babbles, words sputtering out of her mouth because of the shock she's in. "Hey, listen I'm fine." He reassures her, walking a bit around the landing of the floor. "See? I can walk. Plus, if I was bleeding internally, I'd be fine. That's where the blood is supposed to be." He laughs, making a Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference. Michelle wants to desperately to punch him in the arm. But she refrains from doing such a thing, telling herself he has to be hurt _somehow_.

"You need to get to a hospital, Parker." She says, guiding him back down. "Nope, I'm fine. I'll run up the stairs! Hey-let go of me!" He yells. He struggles but MJ's grip on his earlobe hurts. "Michelle Jones! I'm fine!" He takes her hand off of his ear and sighs.

She gives him a death glare, and crosses her arms, awaiting an explanation. "No human would survive a two flight fall without getting injured. Are you an alien? Peter? If that's your name?" He slaps a hand to his forehead and groans as he drags it down his face. "No! I'm human and yes, my name is Peter." 

"Exactly what an alien would say," She mumbles. "Did Tony Stark inject you with something while you were upstate? C'mon man, be real with me!" She sighs. "I know you skip a lot of classes, and you ditched Liz last year at Homecoming."

"I- I can't tell you."

"Oh, yeah, right,  I forgot." Michelle lifts a hand up in annoyance. "You don't think that I'm good enough of a friend that you can divulge any confidences with me. That's right." She's heated, and for a good reason. Peter avoids her gaze and looks off. "First off, you wouldn't believe me, and second off," He exhales. "You'd be in danger."

"What are you, in a fight club?" She shakes her head. "No-ugh, no."

"Words can't uh, really explain what I need to say. We need to go to the roof." MJ laughs. "You wouldn't be able to make it up there on your own. No offense, but you probably have a broken rib or two and are just kidding with me." He reassures her for the last time that he is perfectly okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they reach the roof, Peter swears quietly to himself as he checks his phone.  It's 6:30 and May is pissed. "Give me a minute." MJ nods, allowing him to call his aunt, and as he does she worries about what's going to follow suit. Is he going to push me off the building because he's apart of the Mafia? Endless negative thoughts race through her mind. "May, I'm fine. Really! MJ and I needed a little bit more time to finish our thoughts, is all. 'M sorry. Yes, I will. No! No, she- we're just friends. Alright. Love you." He hangs the phone up and groans. "She's always worried about me, sorry," He chuckles. 

Michelle snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him. "Okay," He begins to take off his shirt. "-Woah! Peter! You have the wrong idea! I would never, I don't like- what?" Michelle lies. She has had a crush on him since, well, a few weeks ago. 

 

* * *

 

 

It started with a Spanish project. Simple enough, right? A few verb conjugations to describe what food they like. Easy. Except it wasn't. At least not for Michelle. She had begun to look at Peter in a different way ever since he bought her tea from a little cat cafe just down the road from school.

 

 _"_ _Wow, you like cats?" She melts. Internally, or course. He had handed her her favorite tea and just found out he likes cats. She couldn't help but feel a small spark of attraction towards him. "Yeah. I mean, not like obsessed, but this place is really nice to just study and stuff. Having cats around me calms me down."_

_She pauses, thinking of a time back in seventh grade where he explained he was allergic to cats. "Aren't you allergic?" She questions. "Hm?" Peter's mouth falls open, and he falters. "Erm, w-well, I got shots. Yeah, shots."  She shrugs his obvious unease off and sips her tea. "This place is cute," She acknowledges. "Aren't you going to get something, perhaps, una magdalena?" Peter shakes his head before sitting down criss cross applesauce. "No me quiero una magdalena, y tu?"_

_"What a nerd." She smiles to herself._

_"What was that?"_

_Michelle takes this as her opportunity to shake her head. "Nothing. I said I wanted tea. And I have it, so-" A cat approaches him and sits on his lap._

_"Aw, hey buddy," He coos to the cat as it purrs loudly._

_She stares in awe of how cute it is-the cat and Peter-snuggled up together. She sighs and wishes he would give her that sort of attentio-_

_~~No.~~ Yes. She is ~~not~~ beginning to like Peter. The way his curls bounces as he plays with the cat did something to her. Sparked another something inside her. She ignored it and made the spark die out._

_For the rest of those three days spent inside a cafe full of cats, Michelle Jones had to ignore how adorable Peter looked. She blamed it on hormones. She is a teenager after all. Her body just wants somebody._

_And that somebody, is Peter._

The next time the spark came back, it shocked her. She had almost forgotten about it for the most part, not really paying attention to him since they were in a cafe speaking Spanish surrounded by cats. She couldn't get out of a movie marathon with him. Originally, Ned was supposed to be there too. It would have been normal. But, he had cancelled last minute. 

 _They sat next to eachother, shoulder to shoulder, watching Life of Pi. Peter had hold of the popcorn in his right hand, and unfortunately for MJ and her dumb feelings, she was on the left. She reached for the bowl, but didn't quite get enough popcorn. Peter mumbles a quick "sorry" and moves the bowl to his left hand. She is so focused on the movie_ (not because she's interested, the book is way better, thank you very much, but because she had to refrain from looking at him or else she would melt) _that she had not taken notice of Peter's hand in the bowl. She grabs for the popcorn, unaware, and her hand brushes against his. And just like that, her fear came true. The spark was still there, and she knows he feels it too because he draws his hand back. It is now her turn to mumble a quick "sorry" before stuffing her face with popcorn. Her cheeks heat up rapidly. She thanks whatever higher power there is up there for making the room so dark. He wouldn't be able to see her blushing._

_Now it truly is a struggle to not stare at him, she thinks._

 

* * *

 

 

"Michelle? Hello?" Peter waves a hand in front of her, bringing her back to reality. She gasps, blinking a few times. "Sorry, no! I don't like you. Like that, y'know, romantically?" She said with a sense of guilt. She was lying straight to his face when he was about to tell her he was in a gang or something-

"What? I never, what? I never said y-you did. Do you?" He leans forward, his eyes filled with curiosity. Her eyes, however, are downcast out of embarrassment. She cannot begin to imagine how red her face is right now. "You have to tell me your secret of how you didn't die twenty minutes ago before I ever tell you mine." She looks up.

"A-Alright then. I'm gonna change now, don't blank out this time, okay?' A nod. "Close your eyes, MJ." She stops fiddling with her fingernails and shuts her eyes. She hears him changing, and a few moments later he says with a muffled voice and she does.

 

And he's in the infamous red and blue outfit New York has grown to love. "Okay.." She pauses. "You like to cosplay? I don't get it, Pete."

"For the smartest person I know, you are being stupid right now." Her heart flutters slightly. _I'm the smartest person he knows._ She would never let a comment like that inflate her ego, but it does make her feel better about the possibility of him liking her back. Or maybe, he's just being friendly. She let's it inflate her ego instead.

 

"Smartest person you know, huh? I'm flattered. Really." He extends his hand out to her. "Hang on to me like a sloth."

 

"Parker are you insane? Oh, this isn't cosplay, you are just kinky. Good to know. I'm not going to hang on to you like a sloth." She air quotes him. 

 

He sighs, and the eyes on the mask roll. _Wow, that's pretty cool_ , she thinks to herself. He takes her and lifts her up. "I did not consent!" She yells, but its no use.  "I'm gonna throw you off the roof then." She has no time to scream. He backs up slightly, before sprinting towards the edge off the roof.  He tosses her off the roof and all she can think about is how her body is going to hit the pavement and she'll be dead. She hasn't even had her first kiss but she was going to die because the boy she likes just threw her off the roof of her apartment building. She hears a thwip and a pair of muscular arms wrap around her, saving her. "What the hell!" She sharply cries. She looks up and it's Spider-Man. It finally clicks in her brain. Peter wasn't cosplay-ing, nor was he kinky. He was Spider-Man. She wants to slap her self right then and there for being so idiotic but she's too occupied with screaming her lungs out that she can't.

Peter finally lands on another roof top, placing her down. He takes the mask off and prepares to be slapped for throwing Michelle off a roof without her consent. He didn't drop her though, for that being his first time having a real passenger.

 

She has to catch her breath before she is able to speak. "Peter Parker, I am sorry for being so stupid, and I hate you so much, but I also like you." She says in one breath.

 

"What was that?" Even with super hearing, he couldn't make out what she said. She tries again to speak, but Peter isn't paying attention. Rude.

"Karen, what did Michelle say before?" He speaks to himself. MJ concludes that Peter is crazy. Tony Stark must have done something to Peter for him to throw people off of buildings, or talk to himself. He was never like this before.

"Ah, you have a crush on me, MJ?" He questions, taking his mask off.

She stands up. "Yes, I-I do. Although maybe not so much anymore considering you threw me off my building." She exhales and stifles a laugh. "Please still like me." He pleads. She sees the fear written on his face. "No, Peter, I do, it was a joke, relax." His face untightens and he smiles. "Good. How long?"

"Uh, since the cat cafe." 

"A few weeks? Oh, God." He sniffles, looking away. "I've liked you for like, months, Michelle." Her mouth gapes open. "This is so embarrassing, I mean, you may not even fully like, like me. Your body could just be happy becau-" She shuts him up by pulling him into a kiss, not even fully aware she was doing so. 

He pulls away in awe. "I like like you, Peter." She smiles.

"That's great. Imagine how awkward it would be right now." He laughs.

 

 

 

 


End file.
